


Exploring Sexuality With TSA Agents: Just Relax

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi, Flight Anxiety, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Nervous!Dean, Pan - Freeform, Sexuality, TSA AU, TSA!Castiel, pat down, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: Another take on TSA: Orange by Misha Collins. Specific video: "Just Relax". Dean Winchester is a nervous flier that opted out of being scanned by a machine, and instead was patted down by a TSA agent that led him on a journey to explore his sexuality. The TSA agent? He never intended for it to go like this.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Nondescript mentions of abuse. Take caution.

To be honest, Dean Winchester was afraid of flying. He hated it with every fiber of his being, but that didn't stop him trying to flirt with the hot blonde in line with him. A slight embarrassment with the ticket lady, but nothing he couldn't brush off with a quick smile.

Then came the scanning. He hated it. Stories about them taking naked pictures of you... It just didn't sit well with him. Not that he was bad looking or anything.

The TSA lady made some announcement about liquids. "- Shoes, please!"

Dean cleared his throat a little. "Um, boots?"

"Are you asking me if a boot is a shoe?"

"No," he laughed nervously.

"Belt, too."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'd rather not-"

"Fine. Opt out! Male assist!"

"Wh-What's a male assist?"

Dean, still confused, made his way forward. A man in a fitted blue uniform approached him. If he squinted, he could read that the badge read "Castiel Novak".

"Sir," Mr. Novak said matter-of-factly, "this way please."

He explained how he was going to do the procedure, and Dean expressed some concerns over being patted-down in public. At that, the man told him to follow him to a private room off to the side.

Dean collected his shoes and nervously followed him into the room. He sat down and waited for the man to return. It was brightly lit and the instructions being read off through the speaker made him feel like he was about to be interrogated or violated or something. Then the lights cut out quickly and the door was opened just enough to where he could just see Mr. Novak's face in the light from outside.

Then a softer, warmer set of lights came on. It felt more pleasant. Mr. Novak pulled down a picture of a painting of the TSA rules being read out earlier.

"So," Mr. Novak began, "you want anything to drink? Wait, don't tell me... Whiskey kind of guy?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah... What does this have to do with being pat down?"

"Just relax..." He gestured for him to say his name as he poured his drink.

"Dean. Dean Winchester, Mr. Novak."

"Cut the formalities. You can call me Cas." Mr. Novak, or rather, Cas handed him the drink.

Dean nervously took a sip. What if it was laced with something? But he didn't want to be rude.

"Where are you headed? Most people don't go to airports just to be pat down."

"Lawrence, Kansas," he muttered.

"Wow, I haven't been there since I was maybe... 16?" Cas laughed. "Why're you going? Family?"

"Yeah. My little brother was doing some business there and I'm heading out to meet him. Hate flying, though. Plane could always crash."

"Listen, the chances of that happening are really small. Our airlines are quite safe." He made his way behind Dean and began touching his shoulders. "You and your little brother close?"

Dean swalled the small lump that formed from the rather intimate contact. "Uh, yeah. About as close as brothers can get. Really small when he was little, y'know? Kids would pick on him," he paused to take another drink, "and our dad, that bastard..."

"Abusive?" He made his way down each of his arms, tracing the muscles and feeling everything under the flannel.

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly. "Used to beat on me a lot. I don't think I ever went to sleep without a bruise or a cut or somethin'."

"Stand, please."

He did, setting the drink on the small table next to him. "He never laid a hand on Sammy, though..."

Cas was now running his hands along his back, doing the same thing he did to his arms. "That must've been rough... I'm going to check your legs now."

That lump was pressing harder on his throat now. The sight of the blue eyed man kneeling before him, running his hands up and down his legs... "I always took the fall so that Sammy never had to. That's what brothers do..."

Cas was now standing, his face mere inches from his. "I'm checking your buttocks now."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, alright."

The feeling shot tingles up his spine. It was a routine check. Just routine. Nothing to get excited over. Besides, he wasn't gay.

Cas ran his hands up his back and across his chest. They splayed across each pec and went down to his stomach, stopping at the waist.

"I need to unbuckle your belt and run two fingers in your waistbaind, alright?"

Dean nodded, the words gone from his mouth. It began to dawn on him. Was Cas flirting with him? And was he enjoying it?

"You know," Cas murmured as he unbuckled Dean's belt, "I've always... Always admired guys who watch out for little sibling." He pulled him closer. "My brother, Jimmy, never really looked out for me. I guess being twins and all, you're either inseparable or desperate to keep a distance." As he finished checking his waistband, he discreetly rebuckled the belt.

"I can understand..." He closed his eyes, letting himself drift in the moment.

Cas closed the space between them. His lips were soft, but different from all of the girls he'd ever kissed. His scruffle scratched his face slightly, but he didn't mind so much. He felt his chest fill slightly, like this was what he was missing his whole life. Then he felt Cas' hand on his chest and the kiss break.

"ALL CLEAR."

The next thing Dean knew, he was stading outside the door of the room he was just in. His eyes glazed over as he replayed those last few minutes in his mind. The blonde girl was still there. Apparently she was waiting for him and gave him a small smile.

He waved back and gave a small smile but only stood in shock as he watched her walk away. A few minutes ago he would've followed her without a second thought, but now he only felt confusion. Did he like guys now? Had he always liked guys? Or was something in that whiskey?

He'd have to figure that out for himself. Now all he had to do was get on that plane and survive the horror trip to Lawrence.


	2. Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the incident with Castiel, Dean decides to talk to Sam about his newfound confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one (and the next one coming) is so short. It's just filler so that the story can progress.

Maybe it was because he hated planes. Maybe it was because he wasn't sure of his sexuality at this point. Maybe it was because the blonde girl had suddenly taken a large interest in Dean Winchester, much to his dismay. He couldn't get the thought of his kiss with Castiel out of his head. It was like some monster had spawned in his chest and was feasting on his heart. The softness of his lips, his messy-in-an-endearing-sort-of-way hair, and those bright blue eyes...

Sam would have the answers to this. His nerdy little brother probably has knowledge to some degree on every topic there is, or at least access to it.

"Hey, Sammy," he said as they were on their way to the hotel Sam was staying in for the time.

"Mm?"

"Can I..." Dean cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you... About something?"

Sam glanced over at them. It wasn't Dean's nature to talk about something bothering him without it having aged for years like fine wine. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"You know that I like girls."

"Uh yeah? Growing up it was a different one every night."

"Well, I'm starting to have doubts. You see, there was this TSA agent back in Dallas. The most gorgeous man I have ever seen, and men aren't gorgeous to me. He was assigned to pat me down, you know how I am about those scanners, and it got very... intimate."

Now Sam's voice had concern. "Dean, did he... Take advantage of you?"

"Not really, no. He had to do his job, and I guess we both had the same feeling, because the next thing I knew, we were kissing... And then suddenly I was standing outside of that little room in shock..."

"So then what are you saying?"

"Sammy, I think that guy, Castiel, turned me gay."

"You do know there's such a thing as bi? As in, liking guys and girls?"

"Shit, man. I think I might be bi." Dean ran a hand threw his hair. This was a lot to process in the span of 24 hours. "Do you think anything different of me?"

"Should I?"

"Well, no, I guess not. This is just a big deal, y'know? It might be the answer to all of my problems."

"Or you could be pan."

"Okay, now I know I'm not a f-"

"I mean as in pansexual, idiot." Ah, great. Sam's classic know-it-all tone was here. "Like where sex or gender doesn't matter."

Dean was silent for a while. "I've never met anyone that wasn't a girl or a guy. Trans girls? Yeah, sure. They're still girls... Is there such a thing as anything else?"

"That you would have to ask someone who is in that category."

"Right, okay. So I know I like girls and I also know I like guys... Maybe I should head back to Dallas first chance I get and talk to that Castiel guy."


	3. Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of the previous day's incident, Castiel decides to contact his twin to tell him something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last one, this chapter's gonna be a bit short. I plan to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading this far! :D

Castiel's shift would be ending soon. He sighed impatiently as he directed more passengers through. Two minutes left. The longest he swore he felt in his life.

His watch beeped, indicating that he was done, and there was his replacement, right on time. He nodded politely and power-walked to his locker. He changed into some normal clothes and packed his uniform into his bag.

As he walked from the airport to the bus stop, he began to really think about what happened the day before. Not only had he violated a rule, but possibly a passenger. Was he letting his repressed sexuality dictate what he did now? No, no. That couldn't be the case. Still, those eyes were the greenest shade he's ever seen, and that ass... He swore he'd never show he was gay. This was Texas; not the friendliest place for queer folks.

It was time he told someone. While he waited for the bus, he got out his phone and scrolled to Jimmy's contact. He hesitated for a moment. Would his own brother accept him? He shook his head and pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jimmy. It's Cas."

"Oh, hey. You normally don't call; is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I just need to tell you something."

"You're not sick, are you?"

Castiel laughed. "No, I'm not."

"That's a relief." He could hear his twin laughing on the other end. "What is it, then?"

He was silent for a moment, working up his nerve. "I'm gay."

"The sky is blue."

Seeing as how he'd had some weird responses to things he said in his job, this answer shouldn't have shocked him. Yet it did. "What?"

"Sorry, I thought we switched to things that were obvious. What did you actually need to tell me?"

"That... That was what I needed to tell you."

"Oh, okay. I already knew."

"I'm sorry, but how?"

"You sucked at pretending you and your 'best friend' were just playing video games when we were in high school."

Castiel felt his face get hot. "Thanks for not saying anything, at least."

"Yeah, no problem. Listen, I gotta go. My break's been over for a couple of minutes now."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."


	4. Facing Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean resolves to go back to Dallas and find the man who's making him feel this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos, guys! Means a lot to me.

"I'm going back to Dallas."

"What?"

Dean took a breath. "I'm going back to Dallas. I need to confront that Castiel guy."

Sam blinked, then nodded. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll just stand outside of the airport the whole day if he's not one that I get stuck with or whatever."

...

Well, it seemed like a decent idea at the time. Now he stood outside of the airport, checking his watch and tapping his foot. From what he knew, Castiel's shift would probably end anywhere between 5 minutes to 3 hours. Fingers crossed on the 5 minutes.

It seemed like God was on his side, because 15 minutes later, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

Dean walked over and stuck his hand out, stopping the man in his tracks. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"What's your idea of 'male assist', anyway? Huh? Is it kissing them and making them question their sexuality?"

All of the blood drained from Castiel's face. "Listen, I'm sorry about all of that. I- I don't know what got into me, I just-"

Dean placed his hands on either side of his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He stepped back and shook his head. "I flew all of the way out here just to do that."

The other man touched his lips in shock. "I don't understand..."

"Okay, so I found out I'm probably bi, thanks to you. Make sense now?"

"No, I mean... You flew all the way from Kansas to here? Just to kiss me?"

He laughed. "Well, the original plan was to slap you, but I changed my mind about three seconds before I kissed you."

"Oh... But why?"

"I... I honestly don't know. It seemed like a good idea, I guess... Maybe I fell in love? I dunno."

Castiel smiled. Oh, God, it was a heartwarming, internal organ melting smile. "We can go grab coffee before you make anymore rash decisions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, I guess. Can't really think of anything more from here.


End file.
